


Wish for nothing but chaos

by RandomK



Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before Leaving, Gen, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), POV Second Person, Spoilers, The idea of the keyblade wars once sounded intresting, They were friends once, Ven fought in the keyblade war, Ven has a great darkness to him to create vanitas, Ven is not a dandelion au, before it became canonized as the hogwarts houses have a faction fight, but comes from a time where that didnt have to be a bad thing, it haunts him, old story, this is all jossed with KH3, ven is from the past and I wanted something intresting from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: An AU where Ven does participate in the key blade war, instead of becoming a Dandelion
Relationships: Ventus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: constellations are the imaginary lines we draw between them [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774261
Kudos: 2





	Wish for nothing but chaos

Once there was a war. The fight was for the right reasons

_(or so you thought)_

You had friends and comrades who believed in you. Who followed you into it.

Senseless, that is what the war turned out to be.

The maw of violence, that devours all who participate in it.

This is the realization that hits you among the madness, that it has become pointless

It's not even really about anything, anymore. It's just violence. The world, and worlds stopped mattering. They are too divided now.

All they know how to do is fight, for their cause, for their friends, their comrades, that they have forgotten how to negotiate.

You look down at what you have become , and decide no more.

That's it.

**You have to get out of here.  
**

* * *

The sea between worlds, the stars themselves are in flux. These are dangerous times to travel.

In this moment, you don't care. The sea of stars takes you where it will, and dumps you into a world you have never seen before.

It's nice to see a new world. This one is happier, than ones you have seen before.

As you explore it, your happiness turns to shame. Your friends would love it here. Your comrades deserved the chance to live here. You abandoned them.

Hate, true self hate, doesn't hit you until you discover the world they call, the Keyblade graveyard.

You recognize these keys.

You wonder how they fell.

_(You are afraid to ask)_

You wander, nameless, until you meet a Keyblade master, Xehanort.

He declares that you will be an excellent apprentice.

In your time, you were a leader to many. You want to laugh at the offer. He's more scholar than fighter. But that's why you accept the offer in the end.

You have much to learn beyond fighting.

Perhaps he can answer some of your questions, and you can increase his figh- no, you can improve his defence skills.

* * *

He's curious. Always pushing boundaries. You've been together awhile now, and you like to think you have taught him just as much as he taught you.

Perhaps he's become a darker person around you, but you think some of his light has rubbed off on you. He's more cynical, ruthless, but no more then some you knew in the war. Wisdom is hard earned.

He's your friend. He's your master.

Darkness is neither good or bad, simply a part of everyone.

To you it is anxiety loss, hatred, and spite. It's also loneliness, sadness, empathy, and determination. Protective. Quiet. Watchful. Stubborn. Selfish. Contradictions not complimented by the light, but intermixed.

Scary things when evoked on the battlefield.

What scares you, is when you don't feel anything.

Empty brings destruction of the self. Empty brings echoes of words never spoken by ghosts. They haunt you.

* * *

One day master sends you to the Keyblade graveyard to face several heartless.

He has a reason for this, but you were not listening.

Not to him, anyways.

The moment you walk in, you know you can't use your darkness here.

_(You abandoned them)_

Your darkness scares you. Among the keys of fallen friends and foes alike, who knows what form it will take

You only realize you've created a monster, when he takes it from you.

Darkness is neither good or bad, simply a part of everyone.

He takes yours.

It breaks you.

You shatter into people who will stop at nothing to destroy the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with the knowledge that Ven is apparently a time traveler from the times of the Keyblade war.
> 
> I'm trying to work on Ven stories in general at the moment, and though this one was unexpected, it helped a bit, I think.
> 
> Its unlikely to be cannon, still I wonder how he met Xehanort, and what kind of person he was.
> 
> I like to think that opinions on what darkness and light is was something that was handled differently among teachers and factions.
> 
> I have to wonder, at what age did he first entered the war, to have also time traveled , become an apprentice, lose his darkness, then be trained by another master with two apprentices, and befriend both of them, and still be the youngest?


End file.
